If You're Okay, I'm Okay
by writeonkay
Summary: How those alpha twins had known that going after Lydia would get under his skin, Scott couldn't figure out, but the fact was that it did. It got to him big time, and he just couldn't shake his worry about her until he was absolutely sure she was alright. (Oneshot.)


_**A/N; Soooo first Teen Wolf thing I've written. I can't say there won't be more because there's bound to be, I'm sure. Anyway! Scott/Lydia is kind of one of my guilty pleasure ships [but honestly what CAN'T you ship on Teen Wolf anyway]. I decided to write something for them, just a quick little oneshot thing, based off of a scene that was in the episode Unleashed this past week. It was too good not to branch off of and I got the idea so I went with it. Hopefully it's not too bad!**_

_**Reviews are awesome! Enjoy~ :)**_

_**-Kay.**_

* * *

"_They're getting to you, too."_

Isaac had been right, of course. Aiden talking to Lydia and trying to get her to spend time with him after school was definitely a sure fire way to get Scott irritated, fast. He wasn't sure how they knew it, either. If they were trying to go after a girl that they assumed was a guarantee to get him angry, he would have thought they would go after Allison. After all, she was the one that he had dated, she was the one that everyone knew he was wrapped up in all the time.

But no, they had decided to go after Lydia instead. Maybe it was a test of some kind, or maybe they had heard about Allison's hunting background and for whatever reason didn't want to touch on that. Whatever the case was, they still managed to get Scott wanting to bite their heads off by going after Lydia, which was evidently their goal in the first place.

If he were honest, Scott had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Okay, no, that wasn't exactly honest, because he did know that he was headed to Lydia's house in the middle of the night, simply because he was being paranoid after seeing Aiden with her in the hallway earlier in the day at school. He wanted to say that it was just his protective side kicking in like it did with everyone that was close to him who got put in danger. Hell, he would have even taken saying that he was checking in on her for Stiles, because he knew very well how his best friend felt about the red head and knew that Stiles would want to know she was just fine, too. However, neither of those reasons was fully why he was hopping the fence into the Martin's backyard and looking up toward Lydia's window. It was the reason that he still hadn't figured out how those stupid alpha twins had known about in the first place.

So it probably made him a little bit of a bad friend, and who knew what it even said about his being a boyfriend, considering that Lydia was Allison's best friend, but for some reason, he just couldn't seem to shake this- Crush? He hated that there wasn't a better word for it than that, but yeah, he kind of sort of had a little bit of a thing for Lydia Martin. Not something he was ever planning on sharing with the world, given Stiles and Allison were two people he didn't want to screw things up with, too, not to mention the fact that Lydia tended to look at him like the stray mutt puppy dog that she wasn't sure what to do with, but the fact still stood.

Backing up from where he stood a little bit, Scott focused his hearing, trying to see if he could catch anything from the upstairs bedroom. Beyond the purple curtains, the light was on, dim, but from what he was gathering with his ears, there was nothing going on in there, not even talking. Huffing in slight frustration, still feeling paranoid that the quiet meant something had happened already, Scott braced himself, hunched down, and launched himself upward to catch onto the ledge of the roof of the house. He swung his legs up and carefully side-stepped closer to the window. He couldn't get right up next to it, but he could get close enough that he could stretch a little ways and knock on the glass. Which he did, realizing a moment after the fact that it probably wasn't the best idea to knock on the girl's window this late at night, especially given all Lydia had gone through in the last few months.

He could hear a little bit of shuffling from within the room before he saw the slow, hesitant movement of the curtains, revealing Lydia's slightly frightened expression. She couldn't see him from the angle he was at currently, so he stretched from the edge of the roof once again and this time waved instead of knocked. Lydia jumped back from the window, a small scream escaping passed her lips and Scott winced. Yeah, this wasn't the brightest idea. Now she probably thought there was a psycho at her window, there to grab her. Or worse, that Peter was showing up in her head again. A couple moments later, the curtain barely moved back again and the window was inched up just a crack. It was enough for Scott to hear her soft 'hello?'

"Lydia, it's me." He called softly.

There was a beat of silence, no movement at the window.

"_Scott?_" Her voice sounded a combination of surprised and angry.

He wasn't sure which one seemed like the better option. Probably not the angry, he figured. An angry Lydia could be bad.

"Yeah, yeah it's Scott." He called back, continuing to keep his voice down.

Lydia yanked the curtains back abruptly and quickly slid the window up all the way. She barely leaned out of it, scowling at him in the glow of the moon above.

"Have you completely lost it? What the hell are you doing on my roof?" She snapped.

Scott grimaced, suddenly realizing just _how _bad of a plan this had been. He hadn't exactly put a lot of thought into it. It was mostly just an 'I should go check on Lydia, I'm gonna do that.' kind of thing.

"Um. I could probably better explain if I _wasn't _on your roof. Do you think I could come in?" he asked hopefully.

The girl continued to glare at him for a minute before letting out an exasperated groan and stepping out of the way of the window, indicating he could come in. Carefully, he hopped of the edge of roof and caught himself on the window's ledge, then pulling himself up. He halfway rolled into the pink and purple bedroom, knocking into the side of Lydia's dresser and knocking down a plastic bottle of perfume that fell and hit him right on the head. He grunted and rubbed at the spot while Lydia rolled her eyes at him and picked the bottle up to put it back where it had been originally.

"Sorry." Scott mumbled, getting to his feet.

Lydia gave him a serious look and folded her arms across her chest. "You have exactly ten seconds to explain to me what you're doing here before I push you back out that window."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, alright, alright." He was seriously beginning to question himself in coming here. "I just.. I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay, alright?"

Lydia's stern expression softened for a second, like she was surprised by the notion, but also almost like she appreciated it. Scott took the moment that she wasn't looking at him like she was ready to kill him to notice the fact that she was in a nightgown, further reminding him just how late it actually was while simultaneously making him distracted by the exposed status of her legs.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Lydia's voice was back to being snappy and serious and it –thankfully- brought his attention back to her face and the issue at hand.

"I, um, I saw you talking to Aiden at school today. I didn't know if you were having him come over or not, and I wanted to make sure nothing had happened, because-"

"Because Aiden's a freakish werewolf like the rest of you, only worse because he's supposedly some kind of alpha with his twin brother?"

Scott blinked.

"Yeah, exactly. How did you-"

"Stiles told me."

As if the simple mention of his best friend's name was enough to remind him that this wasn't his smartest idea –if he ever had those, which he wasn't sure he did anymore- he pressed his lips together and nodded slowly, feeling guilty suddenly. A part of him was glad that Lydia was in the know now, at least, because keeping her out of the loop, as much as it had been to protect her before, had turned out to not do her much good at all the last time. At least now the truth was keeping her safe. Or mostly safe. There still was the situation with her finding dead bodies and bloody pianos where teachers had gotten taken away.

"I just had to be sure, okay? I didn't want anything to happen to you." He muttered.

Lydia kinked a brow in question. "Why? Since when do you do special freak show recall?"

"You're not a freak show." He blurted out, too quickly, too defensively.

She noticed, because her expression changed again, into one of curiosity this time. Scott swallowed and furrowed his brow, looking down at the plush carpet and shaking his head once.

"I mean, you know, for Stiles, and for Allison. They worry about you a lot, and they wanna make sure your safe and stuff." He made up.

"Stiles knew I was fine already, and Allison could call." She pointed out.

It took Scott a moment to realize that she had taken a couple steps closer to him. His brow was still furrowed as he met her eyes confusedly, biting the inside of his cheek. Yeah, he really didn't think this through as much as he should have. He hadn't even come up with a good cover story.

"I, uh, I guess- Okay, yeah, so I was worried, too. I wanted to make sure." He admitted.

Lydia raised a brow in question once again, but this time there was the tiniest hint of a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Really?"

Just the sound of her voice saying that single word, how she sounded slightly hopeful, maybe even a little bit glad that he cared enough to check in on her like this, it had his pulse going rapid, echoing in his ears. He never quite understood why he felt like he did about Lydia, all things considered, but he couldn't help it. Looking at her with the faint smile on her face, feeling like she must be at least a little happy he had showed up at her window, even if the circumstances weren't precisely ideal, it filled him with a sense of pride, a sense of happiness. If Lydia could be happy and thankful that he cared about her, even if she was only understanding it as this one particular instance, maybe he could live with that.

"Yeah. Yeah, really, of course." He said finally.

A few moments of silence hung between them, Lydia barely smiling at him, and him praying that his heartbeat wasn't actually as loud to her as it was to him, even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't possible. He was just kind of freaking out, if he were honest. It felt like one of those moments where he should lean in and close what was left of the distance between them and kiss her. He had done things like that in the past with Allison. Maybe the fact that he had to think about kissing Allison at all was enough of another reason why he shouldn't have been there like he was in the first place. Yet, he stayed planted where he was, eyes boring into Lydia's before finally she averted her eyes and sighed heavily. When she looked back at him once again, her irritation was back on her face, like a mask she had simply slid off then back on. Scott bit his lip so not to frown.

"Next time, if you're going to check in on me, I suggest not doing it at some ungodly hour of the night, and not climbing onto my roof to get it. Phones work just fine, you know." She said, back to folding her arms across her chest.

Scott sighed and nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Sorry. Won't happen again."

Which was probably true, or at least if he showed up outside her house late at night again, she wouldn't know about it. But wow, that sounded really stalker-like, so maybe that wasn't his greatest idea either. Lydia inclined her head in the direction of the open window and Scott sighed once again, disappointed. All the same, he turned toward it and halfway leaned out of it to launch himself back onto the roof he had been on before climbing in through the window.

"Hey, Scott?"

The boy froze stiffly just before he was about to jump down onto the ground again, his attention turning to Lydia who was leaning a little ways out her window. She didn't look stern or serious anymore, having a small smile on her face once again. Just like that, his pulse kicked up a notch.

"Yeah?"

She paused to tuck a red curl behind her ear, and for a moment, Scott realized that there were two rapid heartbeats competing in his ears. The blush that caused Lydia's cheeks to turn a rosy shade of pink a moment later only served as another indication that, wait a second, maybe Lydia really _was _happy he came around. Maybe her heart racing like his was was just as much a sign of how she really felt about him as his was about his feelings for her. Or maybe he was thinking way too far into it just to make himself feel better, but he liked option one a whole lot better. He resisted the urge to bounce where he was perched, suddenly feeling a lot happier than he expected to.

"Thanks." Lydia said finally.

Before he had the chance to respond, she was yanking her window back down quickly, clicking the lock into place and tugging the curtains shut again, too. Scott stared at the dim purple light coming through the glass for an extra moment, a wide smile breaking out across his face. He let a slight laugh escape before he finally jumped down off the roof and landed on his feet on the grass once again.

He tilted his head to look up at the window for a moment, still smiling as he murmured quietly, "You're welcome."


End file.
